Phoenix Potter and the Return to Power
by Phoenix Potter1
Summary: Harry descovers he has a twin, finds more of his family and Voldemort tries to return to power, but fails.
1. Orphan!

Phoenix Potter and the Return to Power.  
  
Chapter 1!  
  
Orphan!  
  
Phoenix got out of bed and dressed into a pink tank top and black flares. She walked downstairs to her mother and father arguing.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoenix asked sleepily.  
  
"We should tell her. She has a right to know" Her mother Florence said. Her mother was short and plump.  
  
"Okay, okay have it your way, but you can tell her." Her father Ralph said. He was tall and gangly. Phoenix's mother and father both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but Phoenix had black hair and shocking green eyes.  
  
"Well you dear your adopted," Florence said. Phoenix started and started to laugh. It must be a joke. It must be a birthday prank. It was Phoenix's birthday today 31st of July.  
  
"Phi why are you laughing?" Ralph asked.  
  
"It's a birthday prank! I know it is!" Phi said. Ralph bowed his head.  
  
He said sadly," I'm sorry Phi, but you are."  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" Phi screamed half crying.  
  
"We thought it would be better if we told you when you were older," Florence replied.  
  
"You should have told me!" Phi retorted," Were my real parents muggles as well?" You see Phi is a witch and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a muggle is a non-magical person. She was in her fifth year so she was 15. The people who she lives with now are muggles.  
  
"We're not sure, but they didn't abandon you they sadly died. Phi fell to her knees and cried and cried. A tall girl entered the room this was Phi's sister. She was blonde and slim.  
  
"Why is she crying?" Penny drawled. Phi and Penny hated each other and her parents had always favoured Penny and now Phi knew why.  
  
"Well she's crying because we have just told her that she's adopted." Florence answered, "And that her parents died so that's why she's an orphan."  
  
"That's why she doesn't fit in then is it?" Penny asked.  
  
" Now now Penny there's no need to be horrible," Ralph replied.  
  
Phoenix ran up to her room and cried for hours and hours.  
  
(a/n this fan-fic is based on a r/p that Kit Cloudkicker and I did, the charcter Kit is all of Kits idea, Phoenix is mine.) 


	2. The Twin!

Chapter 2!  
  
Hogwarts!  
  
The rest of the holidays dragged by without any other incident. September 1st came and her family took her to Kings Cross Station as usual where Phoenix would catch the Hogwarts Express. Phoenix said goodbye and left. She walked up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her owl was perched in the cage on top of her trunk that was full of spell books, a wand, a broomstick and all her Hogwarts essentials. Phoenix walked straight at the barrier she kept going it was coming closer and closer. She walked straight into it. She emerged on a crowded platform. It was Platform 9 ¾. She went to an empty compartment put her owl Nefitity and her trunk in it and went to look for her three best friends Harry Potter the most famous boy in the wizarding world because he defeated Voldemort, but Voldemort didn't die he is out there somewhere biding his time. When Voldemort had killed Harry's parents he turned on Harry and tried to kill him with one single curse, but he couldn't and Harry had been left with a scar and Voldemort gone. Harry had black hair, glasses and shocking green eyes. Her other two best friends are Hermione Granger who was extremely smart and she was muggle born which means that her parents are muggles and she is a witch. She had bushy brown hair and her eyes were cinnamon colour. Her other best friend was Ron Weasly who isn't that smart and his whole family are wizards or witches. He was freckly, tall and has red hair.  
  
"Hey Phi! How was your summer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not to good. I found out that I'm adophted." Phi answered gloomily. All three of them stood there staring at Phoenix.  
  
"Oh Phi I'm sorry!" Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well what happened to your real parents? Were they muggles too?" Ron asked.  
  
"My real parents died and I'm not sure if they were muggles or not." Phi answered, "Can we talk about something else please?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm………………Yeah. Hey have you seen that new divination teacher?" Harry said.  
  
"No I haven't what is she like?" Ron asked. Before Harry could answer a tall women with long black hair entered the room. The three children all started at the mysterious women. She started at Harry.  
  
"Hi I'm Kit Cloudkicker your new divination teacher. Who are you three?" she pointed at Hermione, Ron and Phoenix," I know who you are your Harry Potter and my god you look like James."  
  
"Well I'm Phoenix! This is Ron and this is Hermione." Phoenix answered. Harry started at the women. She knew my father he thought.  
  
"Phoenix you look like Harry you know! Harry you must be wondering how I know your Father. Well he's my uncle and you're my cousin." Kit said all this very fast.  
  
"I don't look like Harry!" Phoenix said stubbornly. Harry head was swimming, but I don't have any other family so how can this woman be my cousin.  
  
"You……………… you're my cousin, but I don't have any other family and how can Phoenix look like me unless she's my sister." Harry said.  
  
"Well I can prove I'm your cousin. I practise a form of wizardry that isn't very well known. Its called crystal magic. Everyone has a life crystal and certain people can take their own and other peoples out. Harry come here." Harry walked towards Kit. "I'm going to take yours and mine out. Now they will be alike." Kit reached inside her body and took out a bright crystal and reached inside Harry and took out his crystal.  
  
"You see they are alike, but this is the brightest crystal I've ever seen." Kit looked at Phoenix," Phoenix come here." Phoenix walked up to Kit. She reached inside Phoenix and took out her crystal. Phoenix's and Harry's were exactly the same.  
  
"Harry, Phoenix I think you guys should know that you are twins! Your crystals are exactly the same, but no other twins are like this. I mean even identical twins don't have crystals like this." Kit told them all.  
  
Phoenix and Harry looked as though Lord Voldemort had just jumped into their compartment, wearing a pink tank top and frilly pants.  
  
"N………………no you've got to be joking!" Phi managed to say.  
  
"Phi, I thinks she right you know, I mean when my scar really hurts, you said that you had a pain in your forehead too," Harry said. Kit smiled and looked at the others. 


	3. Padfoot Returns

Padfoot returns!  
  
Everyone in the compartment had got settled; Kit was standing up talking to Harry and Phi. Kit smiled, and then screamed loudly. Everyone jumped.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Something licked my hand!" Kit looked down and saw a black shaggy dog.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted. The dog turned into a man, who looked half starved. Kit stared at him.  
  
"Kit, I haven't seen you since you were about 15!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"You get away from me, murderer!" Kit shouted. She was just about to run out of the door, when Phi slide it shut.  
  
"W…….we can't stay in here with him! He murdered Lily and James!" Kit shakily said.  
  
"No he didn't, Sirius is innocent, it was Peter Pettigrew!" Harry told Kit.  
  
"Kit, honestly, I didn't do it." Sirius exclaimed. Kit looked at Sirius, then Harry, Phi, Hermione and Ron. Kit smiled.  
  
"Do you believe me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Kit answered. They heard a noise outside the compartment, Sirius quickly turned back into a dog and Harry threw his invisibility cloak over Sirius. A good-looking boy, with blonde hair and pale skin walked in.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Phi asked.  
  
"Oh nothing to do with you, I was wondering who the new divination teacher was, I heard she had come this way! Potter what are you looking at?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Who me?" Harry and Phi said at the same time.  
  
"Phoenix your name isn't Potter, I was referring to Harry!" Draco said.  
  
"Actually, Harry is my twin!" Phi snapped and sat down.  
  
"I'm the divination teacher, now you've seen me, you can leave" Kit said harshly. Draco gave her an evil look and left.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The train stopped. Everyone got off. Phi heard a familiar voice shout "Firs' years! Firs' years! This way! Alrig' there Phi?" Phi smiled and got pushed towards a cart. Harry, Phi and Kit got into a cart; Hermione and Ron went in a different cart.  
  
Later in the Great Hall, Dumbeldore stood up after the sorting.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I've got a few announcements to make, we've got a new Divination teacher, Prof. Cloudkicker!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "We also have a new DADA teacher, Prof. Lupin!" Harry looked at the teacher's table and saw none other than Remus Lupin. Again everyone apart from Slytherins cheered and clapped. Dumbeldore said the usual stuff and everyone ate and left for bed. 


End file.
